A Little Less Than A Lie
by xXxSexyZexyxXx
Summary: Roxas and Namine had always been friends. He was always there for her, as was she for him. When Namine starts avoiding him, Roxas starts to feel like he's done something wrong. That is, until he finds her sketchbook. Was it really friendship...? -ON HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1

**AN: GOODNESS! ANOTHER STORY! Here, listen: this is a straight story! Yay! It's kind of a Christmas present for my awesome friend Teresa! I AM updating my other stories… I, er, am just finishing up a new chapter for EVERY story I have, and I want them all out at the same time so… it'll be a while XD**

**Enjoy!**

Summary: Roxas and Namine had always been friends. He was always there for her, as was she for him. When Namine starts avoiding him, Roxas starts to feel like he's done something wrong. That is, until he finds her sketchbook. Was it really friendship all these years …Or more? RokuNam/ NamiRoku /Rated T

Chapter One

Roxas and Namine were virtually inseparable. They were always with one another, and it's been that way since they met around age 2. They shared secrets, stories, jokes, art. Hell, they even shared germs with each other! Now they're in high school, battling untold evil that lurks within the place people like to call Twilight Town High School (otherwise known as TTHS… or simply HELL).

Roxas was at his locker when Namine came up and hugged him from behind. He jumped, easily scared as always.

"Roxy!" She beamed at him, her blue eyes squinted. He turned around and laughed, hugging her back.

"Damn, Namine. You scared the shit outta me!" She giggled.

"Sorry, Rox. You ready to go to English class?" He sighed.

"I guess. I'm never really ready for English…" He shuddered. He hated English. It didn't soothe him to have a virtually crazy teacher, either.

They walked into the room and took their seats which happened to be right next to each other. Roxas had the seat near the window, Namine to his right, and down the row were Hayner, Pence, and Olette. Their teacher, Ms. Kisaragi, came bounding in.

"Alrighty, class! Let's get started on today's lesson for freshman English! Now, as we covered last time…." She went on talking about something that had to do with verb phrases and noun clauses and shit like that. Roxas ignored her; he didn't need to know this stuff later on in life anyways.

He propped his elbow up on his desk and held his face in his hand, gazing out the window. He glanced over at Namine. She was drawing something in her huge sketchbook. He furrowed his brow, not really looking at anything now, and thought back a bit. Namine has never once shown him her drawings. Sure, maybe when they were little, or when they were displayed in galleries, but never from her sketchbook. He wanted to ask her about it once class was over.

"Roxas?" Oh, shit, how long had she been talking to him?

"What, Namine?"

"Class ended a few seconds ago… you looked like you didn't even hear the bell." He hadn't, actually.

"Oh, sorry, Namine, I guess I got sidetracked in my thoughts." She gave a wary glance at me and walked out of the room as he grabbed his stuff. That was weird, he thought. Normally she waited around for him. Oh well, he'd see her in his third period class anyways. All thought of the sketchbook was lost.

X

Spanish class for Roxas passed very quickly. He was the first one done with his exam that period. Roxas didn't look it, but he was a really bright kid. He had all A's and thought his classes were way too easy. He was in advanced English, Spanish, and Science. School was actually far too easy. When the bell rang he grabbed his backpack and walked hurriedly down the hallway, down the stairs, and past the huge crowd to get to Algebra with Namine.

He walked into the classroom and saw Namine sitting at her desk not doing anything. That was unlike her, he thought. Normally she started the homework or drew something in her sketchbook. He thought back to English that morning and wondered if he upset her by not listening. He sat in the desk adjoined with hers (lately their Algebra teacher was partnering them) and looked over at her. She didn't move, just sat there with her hands clasped on top of her desk, her gaze off in a dreamy state.

He waved a hand in front of her. She didn't move at all. He snickered and was about to fool her when the bell rang and she snapped awake. The smile fell from his face at the pure distraught on her face.

"Hey, Nami, are you okay?"

She looked at him blankly, blinking stupidly with her big blue eyes. "Uh, yeah? I just need to focus on this…" Her sentence trailed off. He nodded in understanding.

Namine had all A's too, so he could see how she wanted to concentrate. Their exams were pretty close… Damn, he thought, I should concentrate too.

X

The bell rang. Finally, he thought, lunch! Namine grabbed her stuff and was walking away when Roxas called for her.

"Namine," he called with a smile, "wait for me!"

She stopped, blushed, and turned to him, all evidence of embarrassment gone from her face. What the fuck? She thought. Why am I blushing? She smiled.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Roxas."

He laughed and threw his bag over his shoulder. He walked to her and put his arm around her shoulder. She immediately turned a shade of bright red from the close proximity. Damn it, she thought. Roxas, however, being the not-so-bright blonde boy he is, didn't notice her awkwardness. She stayed quiet the whole walk to their lockers.

"Oh, Nami, I was wondering what you were doing this weekend. Sora, Riku, Kairi, and I want you to see a movie with us! It can be kind of a stress reliever from school; you know, with our exams. It'll be an awesome start to our winter break!"

She turned to him an uninterestedly said "Sure, Roxas, I'd love to go."

He smiled largely before they parted ways to their lockers. Namine's was near the stairwell, and his was near the Algebra wing. He turned around quickly.

"Meet me at our usual table, okay, Nam?" She laughed.

"Okay, okay, Roxas, I will!"

He laughed along with her. While walking to his locker he thought back to that morning. She had acted so strangely, but then later she was perfectly fine. He pushed it off as a girl thing and thought nothing of it.

Back at Namine's locker, Namine was terrified of the weekend. Why did I say yes? She thought. Now I definitely have to go… She sighed. She shut her locker and walked down the steps to the lunchroom. She sat at their normal table and got her packed lunch out, Olette, Hayner, Kairi, and Selphie soon following suit. Kairi and Selphie locked arms and bounded to the line, Hayner following behind them, leaving Olette with Namine in an awkward silence while they ate. Roxas walked up and threw his bag to the ground. He got his lunch out and started talking about blitzball to Olette and asking about how she and Pence were doing as an "item." Namine sighed and ate in silence, still dreading the weekend.

Hell, even if she was with almost all of her closest friends, it felt like she'd be alone… with Roxas… her secret crush… and best friend. She hung her head and internally cried while turning beet-red on the outside.

'WHY ME?'

X

**Yay for awkwardness! **

**Ms. Kisaragi is Yuffie from FF-whatever, in case you didn't know. I was going to pick Xigbar, but… he's a creeper and not too crazy. Yuffie is totally hyper and ninja so I thought she'd be a cool English-ninja… XD**

**Anywho, I hope you like this, T! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Roxas and Namine had always been friends. He was always there for her, as was she for him. When Namine starts avoiding him, Roxas starts to feel like he's done something wrong. That is, until he finds her sketchbook. Was it really friendship all these years …Or more? RokuNam/ NamiRoku /Rated T

Chapter Two

For Namine, the week flew by far too quickly, and the weekend came even quicker than she'd hoped. Roxas had told her that not only were Sora, Riku, and Kairi going to be there, but Xion, Axel, Hayner, Olette, and Pence were going to go, too. Namine couldn't help but quake with nervousness from the situation. She was claustrophobic for one thing, and for another, Roxas would be there! She hated the idea of being turned into a tomato in front of all of her friends. She didn't want to bail on Roxas, though, so she had to go.

She looked at the clock. It was five o'clock. She sighed. That left her one hour of freedom. She walked to her closet and rummaged through her clothes. Her hands came to her favorite white dress. She smiled, thinking back to all the times she wore it. She sighed sadly knowing it was way too cold outside for it now. Namine pulled out a white long-sleeved tee-shirt that fit snuggly and a pair of black skinny jeans. She put on socks and her pair of high-top converse that she adored. Namine finished dressing and looked at the clock: 5:26. Okay, so maybe 30 minutes and she'd leave. The movie started at 6:15 and Roxas said he'd meet her around six.

She combed through her hair and looked at the mirror arranged on the door, finding herself suitable. She thought a while and then decided to put eyeliner on her lids and put on more mascara. When her makeup was to her liking, she checked the clock again. It read 5:53. She sighed; might as well go. She got her dad to take her to the theater that was in the middle of town. Damn, she thought, I really can't wait until I get a car. Her dad dropped her off.

She checked her phone and it was exactly six o'clock. She smiled down at her phone, not noticing Roxas running over to her. As she slid it in her pocket Roxas rammed into her with a hug.

"Ah! Roxas, Christ, don't do that!" He laughed and rocked her body side to side.

"I'm just hugging you!" She coughed and blushed.

"More like suffocating me, Rox!" He loosened his grip, holding her by her shoulders out in front of him. He smiled, and she smiled back. He linked their arms and started leading her to the ticket booth.

"Xion, Axel, Hayner, and Kairi are all already here. The others are car-pooling and will arrive… sooner or later." They laughed.

"Okay, Roxas. How much was your ticket?" He looked down at his ticket and read the price to her. She got out the exact change and told the teller what she wanted a ticket for. He handed her the 3D glasses along with the ticket and she handed him her money in exchange.

"I hope this movie is damned good, Roxas. I just spent like fifteen bucks on this stupid Tron movie." He laughed.

"Trust me, you'll love it!" She smiled.

The others, as predicted, arrived about 2 minutes before the scheduled movie time and they all rushed into to theater to get seats and watch Tron.

X

The movie was finished and Namine and the others exited the theater going down the cement sidewalk to hang out at the side of the theater. Roxas was talking animatedly with Axel and Xion about something, Hayner, Pence, and Olette were goofing off, and Kairi and her friends were all talking about how they liked or disliked the movie. Namine was kind of the odd one out and stood there feeling useless. She kind of Stood between Kairi and Roxas's groups, waiting on someone to notice her.

"Oh, Xion! This is my best friend, Namine! I don't think you've met yet." Namine looked over to the raven-haired girl and smiled politely.

She extended her hand "Hi, I'm Namine," she said.

Xion smiled back and returned the shake. "I'm Xion! I think we have French together!" Namine blinked.

Hmm, it seemed Xion was right. They did share that one class.

"Anyways, it's nice meeting you!" She turned around as soon as she said this and started talking to Axel again. Roxas as he often did, put his arm over Namine's shoulders and laughed.

"She's kind of… hyper, but you get used to it. I'm pretty sure she and Axel have a thing for each other… but you never know."

She mentally facepalmed herself. 'Of course they do, idiot!'

Kairi suddenly bounded over with a blushing, smiling face. She looked to Namine and laughed subtly.

"May I steal him from you for a moment, Nami?"

Namine blinked and shoved Roxas away from her. She laughed, "Sure, take him!"

And Kairi did just that. She grabbed his hand and took him to one of the indentions in the wall that made a room with only 3 walls. Namine was left alone…again.

X

It was about 5 minutes later when a blushing Kairi and Roxas exited the little "room." Kairi smiled at him and waved goodbye when going into her mom's SUV. He smiled broadly and waved the whole time the car sped away. Namine questioningly looked at him.

"What the hell was that all about, Rox?"

He looked at her for a minute then rubbed the back of his head, a sheepish grin on his face. He laughed then looked away embarrassed, a blush creeping onto his face.

"Kairi… Kairi asked me out." He looked back to Namine.

She gasped. "And? What'd you say?" Please say "no," she thought.

"I said yes. Oh, God, Nami! I thought she liked Sora! You know how awesome this is?"

Her heart broke into a million tiny pieces. She stood still, stunned for a moment, before smiling and masking her internal grief.

"That rocks, Roxas! I'm really happy for you!" She cringed inside, not believing what she was saying. He glomped her in a gigantic hug, and it took all her strength not to cry in front of him.

"Thank you, Namine, I mean it. I'm glad I have you as the best friend I could ask for." She smiled sadly.

"Yeah… best friends forever, right?" He laughed and let go.

"Yeah, best friends: always."

A few moments later their parents came and got them, returning them to their respectful homes.

Namine told her parents she liked the movie and that she's glad she could go before rushing downstairs.

Namine cried herself to sleep that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Roxas and Namine had always been friends. He was always there for her, as was she for him. When Namine starts avoiding him, Roxas starts to feel like he's done something wrong. That is, until he finds her sketchbook. Was it really friendship all these years …Or more? RokuNam/ NamiRoku /Rated T

Chapter Three

Namine woke up to a beautiful view out her bedside window. She smiled at the snow that covered the ground. The smile seemed so ancient to her, so new. She hadn't smiled in what seemed like forever.

It was a week and 2 days since Roxas told her about Kairi asking him out. She sighed. How could she have said she was okay with it? And as for Kairi, well, Namine thought the redhead knew about her growing attraction to the blond, Roxas. I guess I was wrong, Namine thought.

She got up and went over to the tiny laptop that was placed on her bedside table to check her facebook. The browser loaded until finally the blue screen popped up. She logged in and put on the jacket that was next to her while it loaded.

She checked the newsfeed and saw Roxas's newest status.

"_Oh, God, this week has been so fun! I've been hanging around my two favorite redheads: my lady and Axel. God, those two are awesome. I love you, Kai! …Oh, haha, and you too, Axel!"_

Namine's eyes widened. Were Roxas and Kairi already professing their love for each other? It had only been a week…

She clenched her fist and made a solemn oath to herself. No matter what, she would let them be together, no matter how much she died inside. The problem, though, was that she couldn't outright ignore Kairi and Roxas… She hoped that they were too caught up in each other to notice her. It'd make her oath be able to carry out easier. She sighed and logged out, already dreading the days to come.

X

Roxas was content in life. He was normally a very happy, positive person. But nope, not today. Something struck inside this morning, and ever since then he hadn't felt at ease. He had realized how he hadn't seen or heard from Namine since last Saturday when they saw that movie. He felt bad inside; he hadn't even asked her how her Christmas was! Well, she didn't ask him either… but still!

He sighed and got onto facebook and updated his status. He sighed and logged out immediately afterwards and headed to the shower. Roxas loved his shower; he thought about miscellaneous things in there while he basked in the heat of the water.

He turned on the warm spray and walked in when it got to a temperature he could stand. He let the water pour down his toned body and soak into his blond locks. Why was Namine so distant lately? Had he bothered her? He sighed before shampooing and lathering his body with soap afterwards. Maybe she was on her period or something, he thought. He rinsed and conditioned his hair. Damn it! He stood there for a good five minutes, turning the knob up until he could just barely stand it. He sighed and turned the shower off, finding it pointless to think on it anymore. He decided he'd text her later or something and see if she was okay.

X

Namine exited the bathroom, her hair up in a towel, sweatpants on, and a baggy tee shirt adorning her tiny body. She walked down the hall into her room and towel-dried her hair to her liking. Her phone vibrated a few seconds later, surprising her. She walked over to the tiny blue gadget and flipped it open.

_New message from Roxas._

Her eyes widened a fraction before she clicked on the "read" option.

_Hey, Nami, I haven't heard from you lately. How you doin'?_

She smiled a little. At least he had thought of her. She texted a small reply saying she was fine and asking him the same. Their conversation went back and forth. They were such useless words, but Namine was just glad he was texting _her_. They had been talking for an hour before Roxas said he had to go and wouldn't be able to text her for a while. She told him that was okay and immediately discarded the useless phone. She walked to the mirror on her door and looked at the person staring back at her.

Was this her? Was it really Namine? She blinked not amused at her reflection. She put her hand on the cool surface validating that it was really her staring back. Her blond tresses had gotten a noticeable (not by much) fraction longer; her bangs now covered her eyes and her hair reached her ribcage. She sighed and poked at her tiny tummy, finding that she had lost weight. It had become apparent that she was depressed. She sighed and made a mental note to cheer up and eat more or she'd worry everyone.

Why is it that one human being can make another human being feel such emotions? Why did one have to be utterly dependant on another to find happiness? She sighed, knowing that neither she nor anyone else would be able to find out the answers.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: ****OHMAHGOODNEZZ! Thank you guys for the faves, reviews, and alerts! It brings a tear to my eye *sniff* I have a lot of you guys saying how hopeless Roxas is… like, I made him out to be pretty cruel… BUT he gets better! I swear!**

Summary: Roxas and Namine had always been friends. He was always there for her, as was she for him. When Namine starts avoiding him, Roxas starts to feel like he's done something wrong. That is, until he finds her sketchbook. Was it really friendship all these years …Or more? RokuNam/ NamiRoku /Rated T

Chapter Four

It was so close to a new year, and that thought ran few Namine's head the whole week while she waited for January first to roll around. She contemplated many a time to forget her damn oath and tell Roxas how she felt. She knew deep down, though, that she couldn't and wouldn't hurt Roxas or Kairi like that. It did shock her, though, when she got on facebook and saw some force did the deed for her.

_Roxas went from being "In a relationship with Kairi Fair" to "single."_

Namine blushed as she thought of actually carrying through with her previous thoughts and telling Roxas she lov—er, liked him. She shook her head, clearing away the blush and thoughts of telling him anything. A tiny war started itself in her head.

'You know you want to, Nami' a voice whispered evilly.

'No, Nami, don't! What if he rejects you?' A timid voice snakes into her thoughts. The voices argue back and forth before she shakes them out, shushing them with an "eep."

She sighs and decides to text Roxas, asking him why he and Kairi broke up. That's what friends do, right? Pfft, it's not like she actually was dying to know… ha.

X

Roxas lay on his back in his big blue bed. His phone buzzed on the nightstand, and he turned his head to the annoyance. He reached over the junk that laid there and grabbed his phone.

'_New text from Nami' _it read. He blinked before pushing the button to read it. He sighed after seeing what it said and quickly typed back a reply that he would tell her in person once they saw each other again. Sooner than later, Namine had told him it was okay for her to come over, and come over she did.

X

She stood there in her jeans that hugged her hips, clad in a cute sweater adorned in scarves of numerous colors, gray boots going up to her knees. She had a little white beanie on her head which Roxas thought was especially cute once he opened the door and saw her face flushed pink from the cold. He ushered her inside and she took her scarves and hat off and hung it on the little coat rack beside his door. The two being the best friends they were, Namine was well acquainted with Roxas's home, as was he with hers. She smiled at him before they walked down to his room in the basement. She walked in and sat on his bed as per usual, leaving the door open upon Roxas's parents' request.

"So, what happened?" She started.

He laughed. "Way to be blunt there, Namine." She laughed and shoved him playfully. She was glad that she wasn't as awkward around him now. She kind of thought it strange because only a week ago she had been undeniably clumsy and awkward anywhere near him. She ignored it as he was beginning to explain.

"Well, for starters I dumped her, so it's kind of been smooth sailing for me." Namine nodded.

"Why did you do it, Rox?" He shook his head.

"We just weren't for each other. I mean, we are great friends, but it's weird to be romantic with her, you know? I mean, I've known her almost as long as I've known you." Namine mentally cursed. Shit! Would that mean he wouldn't want to be with her?

"So, you mean you don't like dating friends?" He sighed.

"No," she mentally sighed in relief, "I've dated Xion before, too, so it's not that. I just can't explain it, Nam." Namine mentally fist pumped, so glad he didn't have anything about dating his friends. Plan tell-Roxas-he's-a-smoking-hottie-and-get-him-to-date-me was currently a go. She hugged him, just for friendship purposes of course, and told him it was okay and that she knew what he meant.

"Man, Nami, I'm so glad we're best friends. What would I ever do without you?" She laughed.

"You'd die, of course!" They both laughed into the night as the clocked got closer to eleven.

Eventually Namine had to go home. She walked across the street to her house that wasn't far from Roxas's home. She was content in life, now happy with renewed energy that she had a shot. She walked into her house, down to her room and screamed into her pillow.

Fuck, life was great.

X

Holy shit! Roxas thought. It'd be one more day until New Year's Eve! He was ecstatic. New Year's is when everybody partied and, regardless to his age, he was allowed to have a few shots and maybe even a beer. Every year his parents would invite over a few relatives and some neighbors, Namine's family being some of the few. He turned on his old, hefty IPod touch he'd had since they first came out. He was torn between listening to Apocalyptica's "I don't care" and "I Just Had Sex" by The Lonely Island. He smirked and thought of how good a mood he was in and chose Lonely Island. The bass came up and he automatically began mouthing the words in front of his mirror, dancing around to just have fun. If anyone caught him doing this, he'd surely die of embarrassment.

"_Have you ever had sex? I have! It felt GREAT! It felt so good when I did it with my PENIS! A GIRL let me do it! It literally just happened!" _ He kept pretending to rap the words and danced not-so-appropriately to the chorus with Akon (/AN: LMAO if you haven't heard this song, look it up XD/). He liked listening to this song when he felt good because it just made him feel so giddy.

X

In the cozy house of Namine down the street, she was also doing something potentially embarrassing. She had her sketchbook out, drawing out herself and her dream boy, Roxas. In the picture the two were holding hands, a single heart etched out above them. She blushed thinking about it: her and Roxas actually holding hands in the cold winter weather, together at last. She sighed, thinking it too dumb to actually day-dream about these things. She finished up the details and shut her sketchpad, indulging herself in some hot chocolate. She sat in silence for a while before grabbing her cell phone. She was bored, and Roxas always fixed that. She smiled and started typing away.

X

'_New text from Nami_' Roxas read. He smiled and opened the message.

"_Hey, Rox! I'm bored, entertain me!" _He smiled and laughed shortly. It was a very Namine thing to say.

He texted back with _"Nami haha I just saw you, loser! Why are you still up?"_

X

She laughed when she read his reply. She retorted, "_Actually, you're right! I'm going to bed haha. Sorry for disturbing you Rock's Ass. :D"_

X

He laughed and texted a goodbye, finally deciding to go to sleep. Then he remembered… tomorrow was the New Year's party.

X

"Shit," Namine remembered, "tomorrow is the party!" She giggled to herself and shoved her face into her pillow, sleep slowly overcoming her.

**Next chapter is the party! Yay!**

**I haven't updated in forever T_T I'm such a failure you guys! Noooo!**

**Anywho, please review!**


End file.
